


Covet

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Drabble, F/M, Het, Infidelity, Unrequited Love, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-18
Updated: 2008-10-18
Packaged: 2017-11-27 15:17:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Covet

Watching her across the ballroom, hot desire swelled inside him like he hadn't felt in years.

Her red hair fell past her shoulders, resting lightly on the top of her strapless dress. Her legs were long and pale; her delicate ankles were wrapped in silver leather straps from her impossibly high heels. Her figure belied the birth of three children, her breasts still rounded and heavy. He longed to bury his face between them.

She was beautiful, vivacious. Not aloof and despondent like his frigid wife. 

That she was Potter's wife hardly mattered: what a Malfoy wants, a Malfoy gets.


End file.
